This Is Our Family
by sweetlittlelaurathings
Summary: One-shot about the birth of Finchel's third child. Sequel to "Elevator Baby" and "Preemie."


**This Is Our Family**

**Author's Note:**

**Hey, just letting y'all know that I'm under a pen name switch. Instead of being paceforfairview, I'm southernbelleatheart. Sorry for any confusion.**

"Mommy! Come watch me swing on the swing-y!" Four year old Christopher Hudson called out. His mother, Rachel, was trying to spread out a picnic blanket while watching his two year old brother Liam as he tried to toddle around the playground. "Chris, baby, why don't you come sit with me? I need a hug from my boy!" Smiling, Chris ran over and gave his mother a big hug. Then, he gave Liam a high five and ran off to the slide. Rachel watched with a smile, shielding her eyes from the September sun. It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining, a light breeze was blowing, and Finn would be joining them soon. He had gotten the afternoon off from work and was coming to the park for a picnic with his family. Rachel looked up and saw him strolling down the path towards them. She jumped up with Liam in her arms, and ran to give him a kiss. With Finn working the night shift at the fire station, Rachel had not seen very much of him in the past few days. He kissed her back, then kissed Liam on the head. Chris had noticed by now that his dad was there. He called out, "Daddy! Watch me slide down the slide!" Finn hollered back, "Alright! Go ahead! I'm watching, buddy!" With that, Chris was down the slide. When he reached the bottom, he got up and ran over to his dad. "Did ya see? Did ya?" Finn laughed. "I did see. You have wonderful slide skills, little man." Christopher grinned. "You bet I do, Daddy."

Rachel woke up one morning feeling on top of the world. She sprang out of bed, and got dressed and ready to go to class before Finn had even woken up. She shook him awake and said, "Hey, I'm going off to class. Don't forget that Liam needs to take his medicine, okay?" Half-asleep Finn mumbled a barely audible 'yes' and rolled over onto his stomach. Rachel took that as her cue to leave. She went into her little boys' room and gave each of them a kiss on the cheek before leaving. As she strolled out of the apartment building, she hummed a song under her breath. She walked into her first class and sat down. She greeted a few of her classmates and prepped her materials for the day. All of a sudden, she was running out the door with a hand over her mouth. At the nearest trash can, she vomited up all the contents of her stomach. When she had finally finished, she thought back to the last month or so. Had she gotten her period? She had been so busy with the boys and school she must not have noticed when it didn't arrive. She almost ran to the nearest drug store. Grabbing a pregnancy test, she pulled out her wallet and paid. She went to Kurt and Blaine's apartment to take it. She knew one of them would be there with open arms. Blaine answered the door. "Hey, Rachel. Surprised to see you. Shouldn't you be in class?" Rachel was a college senior graduating in two months. "Um, no time for that. Can I use your bathroom?" she said. Not even waiting for a response, she pushed past Blaine and locked herself into the bathroom.

Finn had been dressing his two year old when his cell phone rang. It was Rachel.  
"Finn?"  
"What's up, babe?"  
"I'm at Kurt and Blaine's. I just took a pregnancy test."  
"What did it say?"  
"It was positive."  
"Rachel! This is great! Another kid!"  
"You're excited?"  
"Why wouldn't I be?"  
"Because we never planned on having this many children."  
"Just because it wasn't in the plan doesn't mean I'm not happy about it. I'm beyond happy-it's sorta like the woman that's had all those kids said: it's a love that multiplies."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Completely."  
"I love you, Finn."  
"I love you too, Rach."

Now, pregnant at four months, Rachel and Finn were sitting in the OBGYN's office for their appointment. This was an exciting day, because today they were going to find out the sex of their baby. The gynecologist squeezed a little bit of gel onto Rachel's tummy. Rachel shivered at the cold gel making contact with her stomach. The doctor moved a Doppler around the gel. A strong, steady heartbeat filled the room. The doctor gave a little smile. She had been their doctor for all of their pregnancies. "Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Hudson, you are having a little girl." Rachel gasped. Her first daughter! A little girl to dress in pink outfits and to braid her hair. She loved her boys, but she had also always wanted a girl. Finn was excited too. He had wanted a little girl that he could read to and draw with and do all the girly things with her. Now, that dream was becoming a reality for both of them, and they couldn't wait.

Liam and Chris bounced in their carseats as Finn pulled their car into the NYU Auditorium. Today was Rachel's college graduation day. Her dads, Burt, and Carole had flown in from Lima for event, and Kurt and Blaine would be there too. Rachel was also eight and a half months pregnant with their daughter at this time. She had arrived earlier, and now Finn was in charge if keeping Chris and Liam quiet during the ceremony. Kurt and Blaine's car pulled in, followed by Hiram and Leroy, and finally, Burt and Carole. When they boys saw their grandparents, they went nuts. If he was lucky, they would get all of their energy out before the graduation and sleep through it.  
That's not what happened.  
The graduates had been lined up for a really long time, long enough for both boys to take a shirt nap. So, by the time it was Rachel's turn to receive her diploma, they were well-rested and energetic. The dean called out "Rachel Hudson" and as she walked across the stage, the boys began screaming at the TOP OF THE LUNGS, "Mommy! Mommy! Guess what? We were quiet just like Daddy said!" Rachel smiled and blew them a kiss. As she walked off the stage, she paused for a split second, before shuddering slightly and waddling back to her seat. The graduation was over soon after that. As the family swarmed around Rachel, she leaned over and whispered to Finn, "Um...babe, I went into labor when I got my diploma. I think it's time to go have the baby." Finn freaked out. "Oh, ok. Hey, KURT! BLAINE! HIRAM! LEROY! BURT! MOM! It's show time! I repeat, IT IS SHOW TIME! Will you take the boys back to our apartment, Kurt? C'mon we gotta get Rachel to the hospital!" Rachel put a hand on Finn's shoulder. "Sweetie, it's okay. She's not going to come until we get there." Finn pulled her into their car and drove as fast as he could to the hospital, with the grandparents following close behind. When they arrived at the hospital, they discovered that Rachel was fully dilated and ready to push. Throughout the whole thing, she was squeezing Finn's hand purple and screeching unspeakable things at him. At last, with a loud sigh, their daughter was born. She was wrapped up in a blanket and handed to Rachel. Finn sat down on the bed and put his around around his wife. "We did good, babe. REALLY good." Rachel laughed. "I know! What should we name her?"  
Finn replied, "We talked about something with the nickname Ellie. What about Eliza, but we call her Ellie for short?" Rachel smiled at her daughter. "Yes, she looks like an Eliza. Our little Eliza. Her middle name can be Rose, because you know that's my favorite flower." So, they named their daughter Eliza Rose Hudson. Later, as Ellie napped in Finn's arms, Rachel said, "I love our little family. This is our family, and this is what I want my life to be."


End file.
